


catching little words

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Halloween, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Autumn is Sansa’s favorite season. The chill in the air that hints at the winter to come, the fall colors on trees, the satisfaction of finding the perfect crunchy leaf to step on — perfection. Not to mention her genuine enjoyment of pumpkin flavored things, despite being called basic for it.The best is probably spending time with her siblings though.





	catching little words

**Author's Note:**

> Title generated by the [Hozier random fanfic title generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501), please let me know if I screw up and use the same title twice. Because I'm kind of bad at remembering what I've titled things to be honest.
> 
> Fictober continues, so does my fever. Have some sibling bonding fluff. Probably should be longer, but I need to take some drugs and knock out so this is what we get. Please enjoy!

“Alright,” Arya says as she bursts into the room, arms laden with bags, “are we thinking zombies, clowns, evil clowns,” here Rickon interrupts to ask about the difference between clowns and evil clowns and is ignored, because everyone knows he’s not going to vote for either anyways, “vampires, or werewolves?”

The Stark children in attendance all tilt their heads back to howl, including Sansa, marking the official start of Halloween-binge-watching. 

For all that the others give Sansa shit for going all in for autumn, her favorite season, the entire family goes a bit bonkers about Halloween. 

“I made cookies,” she tells everyone as she opens the Tupperware she filled earlier as the boys help Arya unpack her bags. “And muffins!” 

“Let me guess,” Robb says as he tears open the pack of mini peanut butter cups, “pumpkin spice?” 

Arya whips out her phone and plays the alarm button before pointing at Robb. “Minus five points! You owe Sans a forfeit.” 

“Oh fuck,” he says and puts his hand to his forehead, “Shit. Okay, what do you want?” 

Sansa’s cheeks hurt from smiling — when they’d all been debating the rules for the Halloween-a-thon earlier and she’d tentatively floated the idea of making fun of pumpkin spice being a punishable offense (along with _not_ quoting along to Young Frankenstein or repeating a joke someone else has already said or forgetting to snap for the Addams Family) she hadn’t expected anyone to back her recommendation. But Arya had. 

She reaches out to give her sister a fist bump and then taps her chin in thought. “I want your sweater.” 

Robb stares at her in disbelief for a moment, and she continues to smile. “You’re already wearing a sweater.” 

“Yes,” she agrees with a smile, “and I want another one. And yours is comfy.” 

He grumbles but hands it over and she pulls it on over the one she’s wearing so she’s more knit than woman. 

“And,” she says as they settle the candy and savories in bowls on the table and make sure everyone has a drink, “the cookies are caramel apple and the muffins are pumpkin chocolate cream cheese — you’re welcome.” 

“Thanks!” Bran, the politest of them all, says and leans over to leave a smacking kiss on her cheek.

“Two for you,” she says and immediately hands over cookies to him. Autumn is Sansa’s favorite season. The chill in the air that hints at the winter to come, the fall colors on trees, the satisfaction of finding the perfect crunchy leaf to step on — perfection. Not to mention her genuine enjoyment of pumpkin flavored things, despite being called basic for it. 

“Okay, time to shut up — movie time!” Arya says as she finally gets through the pre-ads on the DVD and throws herself into the couch besides Sansa. She immediately grabs one of the muffins and shoves it half in her mouth. “Dif if goo’,” she says as she chews and Sansa pushes her face away so she doesn’t get crumbs spit on herself. 

“Say it, don’t spray it,” she says and then immediately grimaces as Robb plays the alarm sound on _his_ phone. Right, trite sayings are forbidden. 

“More muffins!” Arya demands as her tribute, and Sansa rolls her eyes and ruffles her sister’s hair and hands over another muffin. She’ll have to bake more tomorrow — but that’s okay, there’s a recipe she’s been wanting to try. 

The opening to the original The Wolf Man soon captures everyone’s attention, and it’s just quiet munching and numerous forfeits paid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites), but understand that my concept of reality is questionable at best right now due to fever.
> 
> OH RECIPES! I was gonna include the recipes of what she made. 
> 
> [Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Cream Cheese Muffins](https://www.yourcupofcake.com/pumpkin-cream-cheese-bread-and-muffins/) \-- These I have made. I tend to focus on the muffins more than the bread, but both are good! I do feel like there could be more cream cheese filling in the bread. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I have never actually made apple caramel cookies, but I want to. I was just gonna google a quick recipe but wasn't able to find any that looked like what I wanted so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Let me know if there are any you guys have!


End file.
